Undertaking Feelings
by Flourish-Floret
Summary: Dealing with a certain dense blonde and dangerous missions, Sasuke is finding it harder to keep up his act. Harboring secret feelings for the Uzumaki, will he be able to keep it up when Naruto keeps throwing himself into danger? What about when Naruto keeps staying over at his house? How can a tempting Uchiha keep his hands off the object of his desires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please notify me if there's any mistakes! I hope you'll enjoy this story. :D I made Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura chunnin... but I'm not sure if the rank is right for them to wear those green vests. So if I got that wrong, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer:** **Do not own Naruto. The wonderful manga and anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, and BL. Don't like, then please do not read! Ratings may change. **

* * *

Naruto presses his index finger to his lips, signaling for the boy next to him to remain silent. He leans more against the tree, training his ears on the sound of the footsteps that sounded close. Sasuke nods slowly before taking out a kunai from his weapon pouch. Naruto does the same, gripping the handle tightly as adrenaline pumps through his being.

Naruto faces Sasuke quickly; sapphire orbs meeting deep silver before both chunnin hastily lurch from their hiding place. Naruto shifts his kunai, prepared to strike the target but felt his eyes widen when there was no one there. Landing on the ground, he quickly looks around. The thick trees towering over him, the dark sky could be barely seen through the leaves. He feels Sasuke land behind him, putting his guard up, he puts his weapon in front of him.

"I was so sure that those footsteps were close enough for us to jump 'em."

"Hm, seems that you had miscalculated, dobe."

"Shut up, teme! This isn't the time for teasing," Naruto whispers harshly to his partner. Surprisingly the stubborn Uchiha complied and went silent. The buzzing insects and crickets were the only noise that cut through the forest.

The sudden creak of a branch made Naruto tense. He looks above them and before thinking, he kneels down and uses the leverage to jump up. He lands on the thick branch with a thud and hears Sasuke yell out his name. Naruto ignores the raven as he saw a dark shadow flitting to another tree.

"Sasuke, c'mon! I see the target, let's go!" Naruto commands before wasting no time to go after the fleeing shadow. Jumping from the many branches, ducking and dodging the ones that got in his way as he did. His eyes trained on the person that kept swiftly moving further from him. He grits his teeth, there was no way he was letting him getting away. At this rate, Naruto could lose 'em. Setting his kunai in his mouth, he begins making hand signs before breathing out, "Shadow Clone Justu!"

Two other Narutos' appear on either side of him suddenly from a puff of smoke. Naruto looks at the clone on his left and orders, "Go below and track him from ground just in case."

"Sure thing," the cloned blonde salutes him before catapulting downwards quickly.

Shifting his gaze to his right, he then says, "You stay with me if Sasuke doesn't catch up and help me catch the target, alright?"

"Yes, sir." The second clone smirks and real Naruto looks back in front of him. Tailing this guy was beginning to become difficult as the shadowy figure had gotten further away from him in a matter of seconds.

"This guy sure is fast," Naruto's clone mutters out loud.

_'Yeah, but there's no way I'm letting him get away.'_

* * *

Sasuke felt his blood pump through his ears from anger and annoyance.

_'The damn knucklehead just took off so suddenly and here I am trying to catch up.'_

The said blonde was no where in sight but that didn't matter, Sasuke was tracking him from his immense chakra. Sensing his chakra pretty well-meant he wasn't too far ahead. Sasuke clenches his fist as he hopped from branch to branch, the chilly night air nipping at his skin. It felt good, he could feel sweat forming at his temples underneath his headband. The thick green vest he was wearing over his thin black long-sleeved top was slightly heavy around his torso.

He and Naruto had been ordered to go together while Sakura and Kakashi were off somewhere in a different section of this enormous forest. They were tracking down a middle classed ninja who's reported for murdering and stealing from villagers in Konoha. The said ninja's described as a tall, husky male who seems in his late twenties with dark features. Name was unknown and he's very swift and strong. The Fifth Hokage thought it was best for them, team seven, to do the job as the other squads were busy with other business.

Sasuke continues to chase after his partner vigorously, bounding from tree to tree. Everything going by in a blur, but from he could tell from feeling Naruto's chakra, he was getting closer. He hopes that the dobe won't do anything reckless, but this was Naruto he was thinking about. Of course that obnoxious blonde was going to act. Sasuke forces his calve muscles to bound more quickly.

_'Please Naruto, don't act rash on this.'_

* * *

"Ah, got him!" Naruto holds on tightly to the mans neck, sweat dripping down his face.

"Get the hell off!" The man roars out, struggling to get the smaller boy off him. He couldn't believe he got tackled by the little squirt, but that didn't mean he was gonna give up. The tall man grunts in frustration as the Leaf ninja on his back puts his legs around his waist, holding him tighter.

Naruto felt his arm muscles beginning to burn from the force he was using to keep a hold on this guy. Naruto wished he hadn't dropped his kunai when he pounced on him. He was unable to get to his weapon pouch because he had to maintain his hold on the giant.

The man suddenly begins to walk backwards. Naruto was wondering why he was doing that until his back touched a tree. Before he knew it, the muscular man took a step forward before slamming him back into the tree, knocking the wind out of him. Then he did it again, again, and again.

Naruto bit his lip from the pain radiating up and down his spine, dammit. He couldn't help but loosen his grip and the man took no time to take action. Big, rough hands gripped his forearms and he's pulled up and over the man's broad shoulders. His back connects with the grassy ground, making his muscles scream in protest. He was trying to catch his breath but the slam to the chest made it hard to. The man dug his heel harshly into his rib.

"Arghh," Naruto grunts out in pain and snakes his fingers around the man's ankle to get his foot off him.

"I really can't stand you, kid. You are really getting on my nerves," the man snarled out and takes out a kunai knife from his back pocket. He kneels down so his face was close to his, dark eyes glooming eerily. Naruto wasn't able to say another word until a sharp, piercing pain radiated from his chest.

He screams out in agony as the large man chuckles in delight.

The man didn't smile for long until the boy beneath him turned into a puff of smoke. "What the hell, it was a shadow clone?!"

"Too easy," Naruto mutters with a smile. He and his other clone jump from the tree, as both were holding the ends of a rope. The man didn't have time to react from his stupor until he's pinned against the tree. Naruto moves briskly to the back of the thick tree while his clone kept an eye on their captor. Naruto made sure the knot was secure before going to his clone's side.

"Good work," Naruto praised his Shadow Clone and gave him a high-five before he dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then glared at the tied up man who struggled against the rope that bound him to the tree.

"Why you little brat," the man's deep voice growls out in anger. Naruto rolls his eyes at him and told him to shut up.

"What's your name? Tell me," Naruto told him sternly. But before he could wait to hear the answer, a familiar voice rings out.

Naruto turns around to see Sasuke running toward him.

"Oh, Sasuke, you final-" Naruto grimaces from Sasuke punching him upside the head. "Ow, that hurt teme!" He rubs the sore spot gently, pouting at the Uchiha who looks down at him with a stormy gaze.

"Stop going after the target all by yourself all the time! We are partners, I'm supposed to help you, not chase you down you moron," Sasuke barks at him, bending over the shorter boy.

Naruto felt sweat drip down his cheek and scratches behind his head, "Sorry..." Even though it didn't really sound apologetic but he meant it. He didn't like making Sasuke upset. Naruto can't help but charge after the target, I guess you could say he gets carried away.

Sasuke runs his long pale fingers through his ebony locks before huffing out in aggravation. He turns his back to him and Naruto arches his brow. "Sasuke?"

"Shut up," he snaps but it wasn't a harsh tone, more like annoyed.

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose before turning back to the giant tied against the tree, "You didn't give me an answer, what's your name?" Naruto gazes at the man's face, noting the deep scowl that marred his surprisingly handsome face. He cups his chin in thought as he waits for the man to tell his name. Sasuke turns his head to the side to glance at him, his lips pulled into a frown.

"My name is Kenta."

"Ah, finally you're starting to listen." Naruto taps his chin with his index finger as Sasuke turns around to fully face the man known as Kenta. His dark eyes glaring up at him. The guy seemed about six-foot four, way taller than the short Uzumaki. Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest feeling more anger pouring through him.

_'Not only that, but his arms are just rippling with muscle! That dobe would've been crushed by this guy!'_

As Sasuke was fuming on the inside, Naruto took out a small black ear piece and placed it in his earlobe before pressing a tiny button on the side. Naruto heard static before it clears up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, we captured the target." Naruto spoke before looking around their surroundings. "Uh, I think we're pretty far in this forest, so let's meet outside of here. It shouldn't be hard to get out of here, hopefully."

Naruto nods before removing the device and looks back at Sasuke, "C'mon we have to go."

With that the two boys move on either side of the tree and cautiously begin to untie the knot. Naruto kept a secure hold on the rope as he and Sasuke commanded the man to move slowly away from the tree. They needed to tie the ropes around Kenta so they could get going without him running away from them.

The tall man did as he's told. Naruto went around him, bounded the thick rope around his arms and chest. Finally with him securely knotted, Naruto and Sasuke held on two stripes of rope just in case.

"You better not try anything funny, got that?" Sasuke said with hardness etched in his tone.

About what seemed like a half an hour, Naruto was beginning to see the forest thin out. Yes, they were close to getting out. It seems like getting out of this place was easier than traveling through it. Naruto looks up and see's the half quarter moon shining brightly in the midnight sky, many scattered stars glowing beautifully. The cold wind blows, causing some goose-flesh appear on his arms. He held back a shiver as the three continue to walk.

Once out of the forest, Naruto felt his lips spread into a smile. Sakura stood there with her arms across her chest while Kakashi's leaned up against a tree, reading one of the many books written by the perverted old sage.

"'Bout time you got here, we need to report this man back at the village quickly." Kakashi spoke but didn't look up from his book.

Sakura began walking towards them, her short rosette hair looking almost silver from the moonlight. Her emerald eyes scanning the enormous man, but didn't looked fazed from his stature. Kenta gazes down at her amused. Taking out her gloved hands, she grabbed the ropes that Sasuke and Naruto were holding and roughly pushed Kenta forward. Sakura looked so small beside the giant but you wouldn't want to underestimate her strength despite her small frame.

Naruto just shakes his head before he and the silent Sasuke follow the Haruno girl and there sensei.

_'She may look like a delicate blossom petal, but she's sharp as a thorn on a rose.'_

* * *

The Leaf Village, Konoha, came into view. Naruto and Sasuke were right behind Kenta while Sakura still had a hold of the ropes. Kakashi was standing beside Kenta, keeping a watchful eye around them and on Kenta.

Naruto absent-mindedly rubs the fresh bruise on his cheek, wincing slightly from it throbbing when his fingers brush against the sensitive skin. His bottom lip was split a well, he could taste some blood in his mouth.

"Dobe, if you would've kept your guard up you wouldn't have gotten jumped." Sasuke said.

"Shut it."

Kenta had tried getting away after they had made it out of the forest. Naruto had relaxed and didn't think the giant was even going to try anything with the four of them surrounding him. He was dead wrong. Kenta had yanked his body back hard enough to cause Sakura to fall back and release her hold on the ropes. Before he could even blink his body was barreled into and was forced into the ground. Kenta fell on him and swung on him, hitting him in the cheek and mouth.

Luckily Sasuke had acted quickly and jumped on the giant's back. Kakashi and Sakura helped out as well and were able to get Kenta to get off him before anymore damage could've been done.

So with that everyone was vigilant just in case Kenta tried escaping again and Sakura had secured the ropes more tightly around the man for extra precaution.

Naruto was sure his back would be bruised from getting slammed on the ground from earlier.

When they get through the entrance, Kenta gets taken away by other ninja. Sakura and Kakashi look back at them.

"Well, we all deserve some rest. We have another assignment tomorrow, so be prepared alright?" Kakashi tells them.

"Are you kidding me? Can't we have a break?" Naruto whines out.

Kakashi just waves at his students before blurring out of sight. Naruto felt his shoulders slump. Ever since they've become chunnin, they go on missions basically everyday.

"Naruto do you want me to heal those wounds?" Sakura asked and Naruto looks at her.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan. These are nothing," he beams at the young koinoichi.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto and Sasuke wave goodbye before they start walking off. Sasuke yawns, tired from their long trek. He then feels an arm wrap around his broad shoulders.

"Man, I'm tired. Hey Sasuke, you should carry me." Naruto pouts up at him, batting those blonde eyelashes at him that frame innocent blue eyes. Sasuke just looks down at him, his eyes trailing to his discolored cheek. He really wished that Naruto would be more careful when going on missions. His eyes slip down to those light pink lips before snapping his eyes back up and forward.

"Not a chance," he replies.

Naruto mutters something incoherent, before going silent.

A moment later, "Well, can I at least stay over at your house?"

"Why? You don't even have extra clothes with you anyways, just go to your own home Naruto." Sasuke grunts out when Naruto pushes his arm more tightly around his shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon I've been to your house and spent the night plenty of times. How come I can't come over tonight? Please," Naruto begs and starts rubbing his scarred cheek against Sasuke's gently. The Uchiha quickly shoots out his hand and pushes Naruto's face away from his before looking away from him. Naruto chuckles and slowly brings his hand up to grasp Sasuke's and removes his palm away from his face.

Feeling Naruto's warm hand clasping his, Sasuke tried not pulling the blonde idiot closer to him.

_Dammit, why does my hand tingle like electric shocks were going through it from his warm hand?_

* * *

Sasuke ends up, unfortunately, letting Naruto stay over. The damn blonde sure knows how to talk nonstop. Also the pestering Uzumaki also might have offered buying him a basket full of ripe tomatoes, cough, not like he has an overly obsession with those red juicy fruits.

The duo ninja entered the Uchiha's home. They both slipped off their shoes, and Naruto took no time to make his way to the living room.

"Ah," Naruto sighed as he made himself comfortable on the familiar couch and placed his arms behind his head.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he was already used to Naruto making himself at home in his household. Sasuke peels off his vest and hangs it up. Unlike outside, it was rather warm. He makes his way to the kitchen as Naruto turns on the television.

Knowing Naruto was hungry; he opens one of the many cupboards and drags out a pack of ramen. How Naruto could eat these noodles every day, he would never know. He started keeping these retched noodles in his home when Naruto came over quite often for the past three years. He began preparing the noodles.

He may act like he's annoyed and doesn't care when Naruto comes over, but in reality, he enjoyed the obnoxious boy's company. He was always alone in his plain home and it felt better having Naruto over. It added a nice atmosphere in the usual drab one.

Pouring the now made noodles into a glass bowl and grabbing utensils for Naruto to eat with, he carried it to the blonde. The said boy's brows rose up in surprise as Sasuke set the bowl down on the table in front of him.

"How did you?"

"I knew you were probably hungry, move over." Sasuke told him. Naruto scooted over so he could sit beside him.

"Thanks," Naruto said gratefully and took no time to dig in the meal. With a mouthful of noodles he looks at the raven-haired teen who had his eyes trained on the TV. Gulping down the noodles, he asked, "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "Not hungry. Eat."

Naruto rolls his eyes at the command but complies into engulfing the rest of his precious, plump noodles before gulping down the broth. He gets up, deciding to rinse the bowl out since Sasuke prepared the ramen for him. When he sat back down on the couch he laid down, resting his head on the armrest with feet propped on Sasuke's lap. Ignoring the hard glare he was getting from the other boy, he stares up at the creamy ceiling.

But before he knew it, his eyes got heavy and couldn't help but close them. He drifted off into darkness quickly.

Sasuke stared blankly at the tanned boy, soft snores emitting from his slightly open mouth. Sasuke puts the television on mute, not interested what was playing more than staring at Naruto.

Covering his mouth with his hand when he stared at those inviting pink lips. He mentally cursed when desire seeped into his body, his stomach fluttering.

How long can he keep up hiding his feelings for his best friend?

* * *

**TBC...?**

**Please R&R if you wish for it to continue! Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Even though it's just a few, that's enough for me. ;) So here you go, second chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** **Do not own Naruto. The wonderful manga and anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, and BL. Don't like, then please do not read! Ratings may change.**

* * *

Naruto stirs in his sleep and Sasuke can't help but gaze at him. They were still on the couch and Sasuke didn't even dare to move. Was it two or three hours since he's been gawking at the sleeping blonde? Not only that, Naruto's feet were still on his legs so he couldn't move without waking Naruto up. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

Even thinking about his favorite red succulent fruit didn't help distract him from thinking about touching Naruto. Sasuke stares down in his lap, his fingers twitching. Naruto's bare feet. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to touch them. Without realizing it his hand had enclosed around his ankle. His fingers traced slowly on the arch. Naruto didn't move or showed any signs of waking. It was like his mind was blank and his muscles were moving on their own accord. Naruto's skin was surprisingly smooth and warm. The hand that held his ankle moved up, touching the bottom of his pants leg. Using both hands, he started to glide the black cloth up, exposing Naruto's toned leg.

Sasuke stopped his hands at Naruto's kneecap, finding he couldn't move his pants leg further up. His eyes zoned down at the bronze skin, his taste buds dancing for a taste of his skin. When he felt himself leaning down, he jerked back with surprise.

_'What in the world am I thinking?'_

His heart was pounding and he felt his cheeks flush with heat. His fingers were still wrapped around Naruto's calve and when he felt his leg move, he completely froze. Muscles tense.

Naruto moans and shifts a little, resulting his foot rubbing against his crotch. Sasuke held back the urge to lurch up from the sofa, he bites his lip. Sasuke's shoulders sag in relief when he hears the dobe snoring lowly. He leans his head back and rubs his face with his hands.

He closes his eyes and wills his mind to drift off.

* * *

Naruto sighs in content when he sits up, stretching his arms above his head. He felt very refreshed. The early sun's rays shine through the windows. He rubs his eyes and looks at Sasuke and noticed that the Uchiha was holding his legs. Not only that, he had his head on his lap. Naruto pursed his lips together to contain his laughter. Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape and not only that, his usual scowl replaced with a peaceful look. He looked _adorable._

He never saw Sasuke looking so serene. Naruto shakes his best friend, "Hey, wake up."

Sasuke mutters something incoherent and moves his head slightly more into his lap. Naruto couldn't contain the laughter that filled his throat. Sasuke suddenly sits up and looks at him with tired, half-lidded eyes. His brows furrow as Naruto continued to laugh.

"Why in the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke asked groggily.

Naruto felt his stomach beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. He shook his head, "Nothing, teme."

The infamous Uchiha scowl was back and Naruto quickly got up and looked back at the pale boy. "We need to get ready for our next mission. I'm gonna use your bathroom and freshen up."

Once Naruto got to the bathroom, he took no time to strip off his clothes and hop in the shower. The hot, steamy water felt good on his muscles. He realized that his back was aching from the water pelting off his skin but continued to clean himself. Shutting off the water he dried off his blonde spikes and wiped down his whole body before putting the towel around his hips. He walks up the sink adjacent from the bathtub and takes Sasuke's toothbrush and squirts the minty paste on it and shoves it into his mouth.

He spits before rinsing the bristles off and looks at his reflection in the rectangular mirror. The cut on his lip scabbed and his cheek discolored. He turns so he can get a view of his back and wasn't surprised to see the huge bruise there.

After that, he gets redressed and heads back out into the living room. He smells a delicious scent and sees Sasuke was sitting at the small island with a steamy cup. He goes over and sits down beside the sleepy raven. Naruto grabs the warm cup and takes a sip of its contents, liking the feel of the coffee going down into his stomach. Sasuke didn't complain when he sets it back in front of him.

"Dobe," he muttered and shifted his gaze to the left. "What was with the laughing fit this morning?"

A smile spreads across his face from mentally seeing the sleeping teen but just shakes his head in response. Sasuke grunts in frustration but doesn't question further. He gets up after downing the rest of his coffee and walks silently off into the bathroom, leaving Naruto alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura taps her foot in annoyance; he was late. Not that it shocked her or anything. While she was standing there, Sasuke and Naruto were both leaned up against the bridge railing. She remembered how they all met up here when they were genin for their first 'actual' mission and Kakashi-sensei hadn't arrived until an hour later. Some things never change.

"This happens every damn time, why can't he just get here early at least once." Naruto grumbles out, getting impatient.

"Hey, I resent that." Sakura looked back to see Kakashi standing beside Naruto who jumped back and pressed into Sasuke's chest.

"About time you got here. So what's the assignment this time?" Sasuke huffs out, gently pushing Naruto off him, unfazed from the masked man appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, there's been a report of a missing child in the Land of Waves. An eleven year old boy named Inari..." Kakashi's voice faded off.

Sakura felt her mouth drop open. A boy wearing a green jumpsuit with a blue and white striped hat with black hair and big dark eyes appear in her mind. "Are you talking about that little boy whose mother was Tsunami?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the silver-haired man replied. All of them became serious.

"No way," Naruto said, becoming exasperated. "We need to hurry then, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nods in agreement and Sakura moves along with her teammates.

It's been three years since they've been to the Land of Waves. She hoped Tsunami was doing okay. But she knew she probably wasn't. What mother would with their child missing? She tighten's her grip on her backpack straps when they pass the grand doors that lead out of the Leaf Village.

She wanted to travel quickly and she knew that Naruto wanted to do the same. This was someone they knew after all.

Since the Land of Waves wasn't too far from the Land of Fire, it shouldn't take long to get there, especially since there was a bridge connecting from their land to theirs.

* * *

Naruto felt his stomach rumble but ignored it. He wasn't really in the mood to chow down; Inari was missing. That had hit him in the gut to hear Kakashi say that. Sure when he first saw that little boy he had wanted to punch him but could relate to him after figuring out Inari's biological father had died. And Inari was lonely and angry after losing Kaiza, a man he had viewed as a father figure.

Naruto looks up at the sky, the stars scattered and sparkling.

_'Inari, are you alright?' _

He's ripped out his reverie when Kakashi suddenly spoke, "We should rest here. It seems safe enough with all these trees shielding us from sight."

A part of Naruto didn't want to stop walking but he thought it would be best to get rest for when or if they run into trouble later on tomorrow. He slumps down near a tree as the other three sit down as well.

He closed his eyes, restless for the morning to come.

Naruto wakes up from feeling something landing on his shoulder. He looks over to see Sasuke, his hair tickling his face. He must have moved over to sit beside him when he fell asleep. The warmth of the fire felt good on his skin. The wood crackled and popped as those golden red flames stood tall, illuminating everything in an orange hue. He could see Sakura laying on her side, with Kakashi sitting against a tree close to her.

Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy and lays his head on Sasuke's, who was breathing evenly. It was more comfortable than having his head laid back against the rough bark of the tree. When his eyes close, he drifts off into deep sleep.

When morning came, Team 7, were replenished from resting and eating some rice-balls Sakura had packed in her bag. Naruto rubs his stomach, his hunger gone from last night.

"All right, let's go." Kakashi says to them. The four start running. Naruto could tell that they were getting closer to their destination as a familiar bridge came into view. He couldn't help the smile to spread across his face.

"Hey, I can see the _Great Naruto Bridge_," Sakura announced and all of them increased their speed. Mist loomed in the area, making the temperature cooler.

Walking across the bridge, Naruto could hear the water flowing underneath the grand architecture. Kakashi lead them through the village, passing workers and other people as they went further in. It's been so long since they've been in this village, Naruto couldn't remember where Inari's mother lived but it seemed Kakashi does, hence him leading them.

They stop at a decent sized house with a dock behind it. He sees a pale woman with long black hair standing there, her dark eyes landing on them as they got closer.

"It's been awhile, hasn't Tsunami?" Kakashi said. The woman smiled a small smile.

"Yes, it has. Won't you come in, I prepared some tea." Her soft voice sounded weary and Naruto noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes.

They all enter her house and sit down around the rectangular table, Kakashi on the end, Sakura beside Tsunami and Sasuke beside him. Naruto graciously took a sip of the hot green liquid.

"I thank you all for coming," Tsunami announced.

"Well, we are here to help. Can you tell use when Inari disappeared?" Sakura carefully asked. Naruto set down his cup, staring at the woman patiently. Everyone grew silent, knowing this was a very touchy subject.

_'Man she looks awful, it looks like she lost weight and hasn't gotten any rest...'_

Tsunami took a deep breath and Sakura set a hand on her small shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He's been gone for three weeks. He and Tazuna usually come back home after they're done working on buildings for a day. But one morning Tazuna got called in early and left without Inari. When my son woke up, he wanted to go help. He works very hard to help his out his grandfather a lot. I let him go and try to find him, I really didn't think anything of it. When the sun was setting that day, I was cleaning the dishes and only Tazuna came in. I asked if Inari was with him and he told me that he hadn't seen him all day."

Tsunami's eyes misted over and her voice began to waver, "I think...Inari had been kidnapped."

Sakura gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Tsunami set her hand atop hers.

"Please, get my son back."

"Don't worry, will get him back no matter what, Tsunami-san." Naruto told her. She gave him a smile, hope swimming in her doe-like eyes.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Do your best," she replied.

Kakashi thanked her for the tea and took their leave, ready to start their mission to bring back Inari.

"Please stay safe," Tsuanami yells out to them.

"Don't worry we will," Sakura waves back at the older woman.

"Are you guys ready? We need to split up and go around the village to see if anyone had seen Inari before he disappeared. We should split into two groups. Sasuke and Naruto, go start talking to the locals. Sakura and I will go together and do the same." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto spun on his heel, Sasuke following right behind.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Rescue Mission begins! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** **Do not own Naruto. The wonderful manga and anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, and BL. Don't like, then please do not read! Ratings may change.**

* * *

Naruto grits his teeth together in frustration and annoyance, internally fuming.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," the short old man in front of him told him, not sounding the least bit sorry before slamming the door shut.

Sensing Naruto's rising anger, Sasuke set a hand on his broad shoulder making the blonde look back at him.

"Let's go, we still have rest of the south part of the village."

He gave a weak smile before they started walking down the steps that lead to the rude occupant they had just talked to moments ago. That old sack of bones didn't seem to even care that Inari, a preteen boy who was missing wasn't a huge crisis! It took some will power to not clog that jackass in the face. They've looked around for hours and no one had seen him since he last disappeared, which was very bizarre.

Walking side by side, he scanned the area for people but it was oddly empty. No people walked the streets like in the northern part of the village. Going further down, he was steadily getting uneasy. Something did not feel right. The buildings almost looked identical to the rest around them, made of white stone and thick wooden roofs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looks over at the pale boy but Sasuke seemed to catch his drift because he just simply nods, telling him that he understood. Sasuke than steps in front of him—to his surprise—making him gaze at the back of the Uchiha with confusion but didn't question why.

He continued to look around as they went further and further downwards on the straight dirt path. Taking a right, Naruto nearly jumped at the sound of a raven croaking. It was too silent and it was making him slightly paranoid. This part of the village made him think about a little ghost town and it just makes his skin crawl at the thought of spirits lurking around.

_'Invisible little creeps.'_ Naruto holds back a shiver and inched a little closer to his partner. He could feel Sasuke's body heat even though he wasn't touching him.

After fifteen minutes, he and Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto saw a person dressed in black, their back facing them. The blonde moved from behind Sasuke and sprinted over towards the person, setting a hand on the person's shoulder.

"Hey, excuse me sir," Naruto began before the slightly taller male swiftly turns around and lands a fist on his cheek. He stumbles back from the hit, cupping his throbbing cheek while he heard Sasuke yell out his name and rushing footsteps.

Suddenly he sees the man taking out an object, seeing a silver glint. The man throws the object and pain radiates throughout his shoulder. He grunts out as he could feel the blood trickle down his skin, his orange and black jumpsuit staining red. He had left his flak jacket at Sasuke's.

"Ugh," Naruto pulls out the kunai with a hiss, glaring at the mysterious man. The bottom part of his face was hidden underneath a flap of cloth. He saw the man wearing the headband with the symbol of the Land of Waves carved in the metal. "Who are you?"

Sasuke makes it to his side, "Naruto." He said his name, his usual monotone voice laced with worry. Naruto kept his gaze on the man in front of him.

"Do you know a boy named Inari? He's eleven years old with dark features. He's been missing for a couple of weeks." Naruto hastily asked, holding his arm out when Sasuke was about to charge at the ninja. "We aren't here to fight unless necessary."

The man's tense posture didn't relax but he stood upright from his readied position. The tall male looked at him for a moment before pulling down his mask.

"I'm sorry for attacking you; I thought you were going to attack me. I haven't seen that boy around, but I do know him from Tazuna. That carpenter is pretty well-known here and his grandson as well. All I know is that Leaf ninja's are here, which I see now it's you guys. Please forgive me from hurting you."

"It's alright," Naruto told him while he could feel the wound starting to heal from the nine tails inside of him. He silently thanked Kurama.

"Can you tell us about why this part of the village seems so empty?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

The man gazes at him for a moment before replying, "It seems that a band of common villagers have formed a gang and began attacking the other locals. I and the other ninja's here had helped the villagers move to the other parts of village. I'm trying to find their hideout. Please excuse me; I have my important mission to complete."

The man blurs out of sight, leaving Sasuke and him completely alone. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "Do you think that maybe this gang might have something to do with Inari's disappearance?"

"It's a probability. We should start investigating inside the houses, since it's mostly likely all of them are empty with no one around."

"Except those gang members might be in one of these buildings." Naruto stated.

Then Naruto brought his hands up in front of him and began making the hand signs to create clones. He's done this move so many times; it was almost like second nature to him. When he's done making signs, finishing with putting his fingers together he summoned twelve shadow clones. The cloned Naruto's' surrounded him and Sasuke.

"Alright, split up into two's and start going into these empty buildings and look for a group of people." Once that order had passed his lips, all the clones took off and began entering the houses around them.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's start looking too." Naruto said to the dark-haired boy.

"Don't order me around like your clones," Sasuke lightly punches his arm before they start heading for a random house.

* * *

Sasuke's relieved that Naruto was okay and knew that Kyuubi heals his wounds, but it doesn't make him any less worried when he gets injured. He sticks close to Naruto's side when he sets his hand on the doorknob and opens the door. The door creaks against its hinges and they step inside. Half of the furniture was gone as there was only a lone stool and a couple of shelves propped up against the bare walls. The tatami mats caked with dirt from the lack of cleaning. Walking more inwards, they went into the other room on the left. The kitchen counters dusted over and the refrigerator's door was slightly opened.

Sasuke continues to go straight and sees a set of stairs when he exits the kitchen into the other room. He waits to hear Naruto's footsteps behind him before ascending the steps. They creaked from his weight. When at the top, it was a narrow hall way that split to the left and right. It was only two rooms.

"I'll check the left and you check the right." Sasuke said before reaching into his weapon pouch and bringing out a kunai. Naruto just nods in agreement and starts walking to the door. Sasuke goes towards his and cautiously puts his hand on the handle, the metal cool against his warm hand. Lifting his kunai up for preparation to strike, he twists the knob and cracks the door open. He slowly peers in to see it was a single spacious bedroom with two futons set close together.

He turns around to see Naruto walking up to him, "It was just the bathroom."

"This house seems clear. Let's go and check out the others."

"So far, my clones haven't found anything."

They leave the house and began going into the other ones. They were starting to lose sunlight as Sasuke noticed the sun was close to setting.

An hour went by without finding anything and Sasuke was beginning to doubt that there's was nothing to find until there was a crashing sound coming from a house near a turn from the dirt path. He and Naruto rush over and ready their weapons. Leaning up against the door, Sasuke looks at Naruto to check if he was ready. Naruto nods and with that, Sasuke quickly opens the door and shoves it open. The door slams against the wall with a loud thud and Sasuke's surprised to see the little figure squirming in its bonds on the middle of the floor, a wooden chair tipped over near him.

"Inari," Naruto exclaimed and rushed towards the boy before Sasuke could object. He was glad they found him but something didn't feel right. He goes over to Naruto and the bound Inari, ropes were around his torso and ankles.

He and Naruto start cutting at the thick ropes. The sudden sound of a door creaking made Sasuke tense up. He whips his head to look at the door with shock as there was a man slowly shutting it. The room's engulfed in darkness and before Sasuke could even stand up from his crouched position, something hard hit him behind the neck, knocking him out quickly.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, it's starting to get dark and it seems no one has even seen Inari..." Sakura was starting to get frustrated. She was hoping there would at least be one person to have seen the boy around somewhere. Her worry for the boy had escalated.

_'__How could no one see him get at least get taken?' _Sakura was musing over this while Kakashi took out the small black ear piece communicator she, Sasuke, and Naruto carry.

"I'm going to contact those boys and see if they have gotten any information," Kakashi tells her. Turning it on once it's nestled in his ear but his brows furrow. Sakura gives him a questioning look, usually when trying to contact with the small device, it will beep to notify the person that they are getting connected with someone. Something told her either Sasuke or Naruto weren't answering to their communicator.

"There's nothing but static." Kakashi turns off the device and looks down at the rosette. "That's strange. I think something's wrong, there's no reason for either one of them to not reply."

Sakura felt her stomach sink from the silver-haired man saying that. "But they could be anywhere."

"Well, we have to hurry. They're probably in trouble," Kakashi said.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Reviews are appreciated! XD **


End file.
